onehundredpercentorangejuicefandomcom-20200213-history
Downloadable Content
The following is a list of official downloadable content available for Since the release of 100% Orange Juice on Steam on May 16th, 2014, there have been a total of 17 DLCs and 5 bonus characters released for 100% Orange Juice. __NOEDITSECTION__ Syura & Nanako Character Pack (w/ Voice: Tamiyasu Tomoe) |note2=New Character: (w/ Voice: Shimizu Ayaka) |note3=New Hyper: |note4=New Hyper: |note5=Two New Character Theme Music Tracks |note6=Six New Achievements }} Bonus Character - QP (Dangerous) |note2=New Hyper: |note3=New Character Theme Music Track |note4=Requires Ownership of QP Shooting - Dangerous!! on Steam to Unlock }} Saki & Kyousuke Character Pack (w/ Voice: Nukui Yuka) |note2=New Character: (w/ Voice: Imai Fumiya) |note3=New Hyper: |note4=New Hyper: |note5=Two New Character Theme Music Tracks |note6=Six New Achievements }} Mixed Booster Pack Krila & Kae Character Pack |note2=New Character: |note3=New Hyper: / |note4=New Hyper: |note5=Two New Character Theme Music Tracks |note6=Six New Achievements }} Alte & Kyoko Character Pack |note2=New Character: |note3=New Hyper: |note4=New Hyper: |note5=Two New Character Theme Music Tracks |note6=Six New Achievements }} Bonus Character - Marie Poppo (Mixed) |note2=New Hyper: |note3=New Character Theme Music Track |note4=Requires Ownership of 200% Mixed Juice! on Steam to Unlock }} Sham & Sherry Character Pack |note2=New Character: |note3=New Hyper: |note4=New Hyper: |note5=Two New Character Theme Music Tracks |note6=Six New Achievements }} Bonus Character - Sora (Military) |note2=New Hyper: |note3=New Character Theme Music Track |note4=Requires Ownership of Sora on Steam to Unlock }} Breaker Pack |note2=New Character: |note3=New Hyper: / |note4=New Hyper: |note5=Two New Character Theme Music Tracks |note6=Thirteen New Campaign Episodes |note7=Eight new Achievements |note8=Campaign Reward: Star Die }} Acceleration Booster Pack Bonus Character - Aru (Scramble) |note2=New Hyper: |note3=New Character Theme Music Track |note4=Requires Ownership of Xmas Shooting - Scramble!! on Steam to Unlock }} Nath & Tomato+Mimyuu Character Pack |note2=New "Tag Team" Character: & |note3=New Hyper: |note4=New Hyper: / |note5=New Hyper: |note6=Two New Character Theme Music Tracks |note7=Six new Achievements }} Suguri & Hime Winter Costumes and |note2=Themed after the pair's appearance in Sora }} Kiriko & NoName Character Pack |note2=New Character: |note3=New Hyper: |note4=New Hyper: |note5=Two New Character Theme Music Tracks |note6=Six new Achievements }} Starter Character Voice Pack (Yoshida Seiko) |note2=Character & System Voice: (Sato Azusa) |note3=Character & System Voice: (Takai Maika) |note4=Character & System Voice: (Matsuura Yoshiyuki) |note5= and also receive these voices }} Witch Pack |note2=New Character: |note3=New Hyper: |note4=New Hyper: |note5=Two New Character Theme Music Tracks |note6=Girl Power: Ten New Campaign Episodes |note7=Seven new Achievements |note8=Campaign Reward: Witch's Hat Home Marker }} Core Voice Pack 1 (Maruyama Miki) |note2=Character & System Voice: (Aiya Saki) |note3=Character & System Voice: (Motomiya Kana) |note4=Character & System Voice: (Aranami Kazusa) |note5= and also receive these voices }} Yuki & Tomomo Renewal Pack |note2=New Character: |note3=New Hyper: |note4=New Hyper: |note5=New Hyper: |note6=Three New Character Theme Music Tracks |note7=Six new Achievements }} Core Voice Pack 2 (Motomiya Kana) |note2=Character & System Voice: (Maruyama Miki) |note3=Character & System Voice: (Kousaka Atsushi) |note4=Character & System Voice: (Aranami Kazusa) |note5= , , and also receive these voices }} Bonus Character - Suguri (Ver.2) |note2=New Hyper: |note3=New Character Theme Music Track |note4=Requires Ownership of Acceleration of SUGURI 2 on Steam to Unlock }} Tsih & Tequila Character Pack (w/ Voice: Kabayama Minami) |note2=New Character: (w/ Voice: Fujiwara Hikaru (Hono)) |note3=New Hyper: |note4=New Hyper: |note5=New Hyper: |note6=New Enemy Unit: (w/ Voice: Narumi Takashi) |note7=Two New Character Theme Music Tracks |note8=Six new Achievements }}